An improved illuminated sign for a low cost, efficient way to expedite locating a specific location for a timely delivery, an emergency, a message, an advertisement, or to display a greeting that can be easily seen from increasing distances is a continuing problem. Exterior house numbers, lamp posts, or other identifiers are easily damaged, denigrated by weather, lost in the shrubbery or otherwise obscured from vision.
The greater the distance of the location from the roadway, the more difficult it is to locate. Modem housing and office developments with many buildings placed close together which all look very similar further delay or detain a timely arrival at the desired location.
Therefore an economical locator sign is needed which can efficiently and effectively locate the desired location very quickly, even if some of the previously mentioned conditions prevail. A system is necessary which is low cost and easy to use and maintain by the average consumer without the need for costly installation, or special technical knowledge; a system which can provide multiple functions and operate in different modes, either for a residential or commercial purpose; a system which can be operated and maintained quickly and easily and without the use of tools, utensils, or skilled service personnel.